Pictures of you
by Isa Tinkerbell
Summary: Lily estava em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum. Sev/Lily


**N/A**: Essa é uma ficlet Sev/Lily feita para a Pam Weasley, minha amiga secreta. Quero agradecer principalmente a B. Wendy Witch por ter betado. (obrigada, Brenda!)

* * *

Pictures of you

**I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
that I almost believe that they're real  
I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
that I almost believe that the pictures  
are all I can feel.**

Primeiro, apenas ele e ele mesmo. Depois, as lágrimas. Eram molhadas e quentes, embaçando sua vista como ele jamais havia permitido. Fechava os olhos negros com força, cobrindo-os com as mãos e pressionando os lábios para que não emitissem nenhum som. O gosto amargo da dor subindo-lhe à garganta. A ardência interna não se comparava ao frio que o envolvia por fora. Apesar de tudo, a solidão continuou a lhe fazer companhia na forma de Lily Evans.

Ele recordava-se das chuvas de verão no entardecer. Aquelas que amenizavam o tempo abafado. As gotas espessas de chuva começando a encharcá-los, dispersando todos os seus medos e os levando para o mundo de Lily. Mundo para o qual Severus nunca se entregou inteiramente, preso demais à realidade. Lily o puxava pelo braço, rindo de sua expressão exasperada e carrancuda da maneira mais belamente tola que ele poderia imaginar. Severus jamais conseguira entender como alguém ria com tanta facilidade sem nenhum motivo aparente. Porém, dessa vez, antes que se preocupasse em responder seus questionamentos, ele se sentiu flutuando sobre o gramado molhado, embalado pelo som daquela gargalhada suave. Nas costas, a cada gesto tranqüilo e espontâneo, os cabelos compridos e desarrumados dela balançavam, embevecendo-o. Cobre, castanho avermelhado, ruivo, ferrugem e uma infinidade de cores sem nome. Ele piscava descrente, perguntando-se como tanta sutileza impregnava uma pessoa só.

Ergueria os orbes escuros e Lily ainda estaria sorrindo e falando que seus olhos eram tão negros que pareciam um túnel sem fim. O coração dele aceleraria e, pela forma com que a risada dela soou, ele deveria ter ficado muito tempo estático, apreciando o gosto daquelas palavras ingênuas. Naquele momento, ele se lembraria o quanto gostava da maneira como ela se prendia às causas erradas, talvez apenas por teimosia, apenas porque achava estar sempre certa. Gostava da forma como ela repreendia os outros, querendo consertá-los, idealizando seu mundo sem perceber. Severus se apaixonou por suas imperfeições quando se deu conta do quanto elas eram perfeitas.

E enquanto o céu desabava e Lily corria para a largueza segura do infinito, Severus teve a certeza de que não se cansaria de apreciar aquela visão até o fim de seus dias.

**Remembering you running soft through the night  
you were bigger, and brighter, and whiter than snow.  
Screamed at the make-believe, screamed at the sky  
and you finally found  
all your courage to let it all go.**

A figura de Lily se sobressaía na neve. Aquele foi seu pensamento predominante naquele inverno.

Ocupados em se esquentar do frio rigoroso daquela época, eles não puderam ver os enfeites natalinos, de que a ruiva tanto gostava, iluminando as ruas. Severus estava ao lado da menina que já ressonava no colchão da casinha na árvore. Ela costumava reclamar do inverno porque era sem cor e frio demais, e por isso ela não poderia brincar lá fora. Mas ele também não podia se lembrar dessas palavras nesse momento, pois estava tenso demais até mesmo para perceber que a nevasca já havia passado.

Severus a encarou em seu sono profundo; a sua respiração regular e rarefeita, os cabelos esparramados pelas almofadas. Suas mãos suavam incessantemente e ele não ousava nem mover-se, temendo quebrar tamanha harmonia. Uma súbita vontade de chegar mais perto gritou dentro dele. Como ele ansiava por aquela proximidade, como ele almejava que ela estivesse ao seu alcance. Enquanto se aproximava, ele ponderava se aqueles pensamentos em relação à sua amiga Lily estavam certos ou não.

Ele deitou-se ao seu lado e ergueu o braço. Logo recuou, desistindo de tocá-la. Fechou os olhos e, inspirando fundo, deixou que a fragrância característica dela preenchesse o seu ser. As golfadas de vento a envolviam e roubavam seu perfume, carregando-o até ele. Naquela época, o menino achava mais fácil comparar aquele perfume com o cheiro adocicado de maçãs maduras.

No instante seguinte, ela se remexeria em seu sono, ameaçando acordar, e se estenderia para o outro lado do colchão, roçando seus braços e se encostando a ele. E, de repente, Severus Snape podia se sentir em pleno verão.

**Remembering you running soft through the night  
you were bigger, and brighter, and whiter than snow.  
****Screamed at the make-believe, screamed at the sky  
and you finally found  
all your courage to let it all go.**

Lá estaria ela. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava ali, ao seu lado, apesar de todas as impossibilidades que a tornavam inatingível. Os olhos vítreos cor de floresta o fitariam dóceis. Nada a sua volta, além dela, seria digno de atenção. Ele a olharia profundamente, querendo capturar toda a sua essência. Não mediria suas ações naquele momento, se concentrando apenas em colar aqueles lábios rubros aos seus. E todas as sensações o invadiriam ao mesmo tempo, causando ilimitados arrepios. Suas línguas estariam juntas e seus corpos mais próximos do que nunca estiveram. Severus olharia dentro de seus olhos estrelados, somente para que as constelações lhe mostrassem o caminho para seu coração de vidro aberto, para que ele, e apenas ele, o tocasse. E ele finalmente teria alcançado sua utopia, antes de abrir temerosamente os olhos, apenas para constar que havia dor. Onde estavam os cabelos, o cheiro de maçã e os olhos cintilantes? Lily não estava lá.

_Vazio._

Por fim, apenas ele. Ele e seus dedos repousados na superfície fria e plana do Espelho de Ojesed.

**Remembering you fallen into my arms  
crying for the death of you heart  
You were stone white, so delicate, so lost in the cold  
You were always so lost in the dark**

Tudo escuro, respiração acelerada, coração descompassado, mãos tremendo. Seus olhos piscaram repetidas vezes até se acostumarem com a escuridão ao compasso do som dos ofegos.

Severus Snape não conseguia mais enxergá-la. Ele já não se recordava precisamente de seus contornos, do som de sua voz, da sua risada. E isso o assustou. O sentimento familiar estava lá, mas os detalhes estavam se desgastando, perdendo-se nos vãos do tempo. As memórias eram tudo o que tinha, eram as últimas esperanças à que ele ainda se agarrava, a única realidade à qual ele podia se prender. Agora, elas estavam sendo apagadas, diluídas. A nitidez perdida no espaço. Recordações distorcidas o sufocavam de todas as direções, saltando das paredes, afogando-o no mar de pensamentos.

Lily estava em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum.

As lembranças embaçadas eram tão antigas e distantes que ele se questionava se era realmente sobre a sua vida que pensava. Ele já havia perdido a conta do tempo. Os anos voavam apesar da sensação contínua e nauseante de que sua vida se arrastava eternamente no mesmo dia.

Seus olhos escoltaram o quarto desesperadamente em busca de algo que preenchesse o eco dentro de si. Naquela noite, Severus Snape se perguntou se Lily Evans havia sido real.

**There was nothing in the world  
that I ever wanted more  
than to feel you deep in my heart.**

**There was nothing in the world  
that I ever wanted more  
than to never feel the breaking apart of  
all my pictures of you.  
**  
Fim.

* * *

**N/A**: A música usada se chama _Pictures of you_ e é do _The Cure_. É a primeira fic do shipper que eu escrevo e a primeira que eu posto aqui no site.

_Review!_


End file.
